johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matsumoto Jun
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Toshima, Tokyo |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = J-Pop |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Singer, actor, radio host, dancer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1996 – present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Pony Canyon (1999 - 2001) J Storm (2001 - present) |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Arashi |image = File:Matsumoto-jun.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Matsumoto Jun, February 2015}} Matsumoto Jun (松本 潤) is a Japanese idol, singer, actor, radio host, television host and member of Japanese boy band Arashi. He is best known to Japanese television drama audiences for his portrayal as Tsukasa Domyoji in the "Hana Yori Dango" series, in which he won GQ Japan's Man Of The Year Award under the singer / actor category for his work in the drama. Profile * Name: Matsumoto Jun (松本潤) * Nick Name: Matsujun, MJ, King Matsumoto, Jun-kun, Macchan * Profession: Actor, Singer, Television and Radio Host * Date of Birth: August 30, 1983 (age ) * Birthplace: Tokyo * Height: 176cm * Weight: 56kg * Blood type: A * Star sign: Virgo * Interests: Acting, Music, Dance, Theatre, Photography * Favorite smiley: m(_ _)m * Favorite Sport: Baseball * Talent agency: Johnny's Entertainment * Johnny & Associates Groups: ** Arashi (1996 - Present) Early life Matsumoto was born in Toshima, Tokyo, as the youngest child in his family. He has an older sister whose support of KinKi Kids influenced his decision to join Johnny & Associates in 1996. Thinking it might bode good luck, he sent his application to the agency on his elementary school graduation day and received a phone call weeks later from president Johnny Kitagawa himself, inviting him to attend a rehearsal instead of being auditioned. Due to this, Matsumoto is frequently referred to as one of the elite within the agency. Matsumoto graduated from Horikoshi Gakuen, a renowned high school known for its many performing arts alumnae such as Kyoko Fukada and Ai Kato, in March 2002 at the age of 18. Information Matsumoto is considered an elite in Johnny's, because he is one of the three in his batch to join Johnny's Entertainment without having to audition. Other elites are Nakai Masahiro and Higashiyama Noriyuki. Beginning his career as a backup dancer in Johnny's Jrs., Matsumoto Jun debuted with his fellow Arashi members Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno Satoshi, and Sakurai Sho. Matsumoto gained great popularity with his charm, sense of style and choice of unconventional acting roles. Matsumoto proved his acting abilities winning Best Supporting Actor in 2002 for his role as Sawada Shin in the drama adaptation of Gokusen. In 2005, Matsumoto proved his acting skills once again by winning the same award for the second time at the 47th Television Drama Academy Awards''2005 for his role as Doumyouji Tsukasa in the drama adaptation of Hana Yori Dango (花より男子), a famous shoujo manga by Kamio Yoko. Aside from acting, singing, and dancing, Matsumoto is occupied by hosting a variety of television programs ranging from entertainment shows, community service, and music variety. He currently co-hosts the show Utawara Hot Hit 10 with Matsuura Aya. He also hosts his own radio program, ''JunStyle and has also expressed his talents in theatre. Most recently he has finished the stage play Valkyrie with Suzuki Anne, his co-star from Kindaichi Shounen no Jikembo 3 Matsumoto appeared on a 15th anniversary special of Yonimo Kimyouna Monogatari which aired on March 28th of 2006. He playes a college student who encounters a mysterious cloaked man who suddenly appears in his apartment. Matsumoto Jun's highly anticipated life action movie of the highly controversial and taboo manga Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru is to be released later this year. He will be playing Yori a top high school student who has deep non-botherly feelings towards his own younger twin sister. On the silver screen, Matsumoto co-starred with his fellow band members in a movie titled Kiiroi Namida or "Yellow Tears" which was released in 2007. The movie is set during the 1960s. According to reports, "Ninomiya Kazunari will play a young man who wants to become a manga artist, Aiba Masaki a singer, Ohno Satoshi a painter and Sakurai Sho a novelist. As for Matsumoto Jun, he will play a young man from Iwate that came to Tokyo through group employement." Matsumoto Jun is known for being very serious and professional when it comes to his work. Despite being the youngest member, he is very protective of his bandmates in Arashi. Outside of his close friends, Matsujun dislikes being touched by strangers and is fairly aloof when in private. Despite this, however he also has great respect for the loyalty of his fans and supporters. Matsumoto has one older sister. Filmography Movies * 1998 Shinjuku Shounen no Tanteidan * 2002 Pika☆nchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy as Bon * 2004 Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard Dakara Happy as Bon * 2004 Tokyo Tower as Koji * 2006 Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru as Yori * 2007 Kiiroi Namida * 2008 Kakushi Toride no San Akunin * 2008 Hana Yori Dango ~FINAL~ * 2013 Girl in the Sunny Place / Hidamari no Kanojo * 2014 Pika☆nchi Life is Hard Tabun Happy as Bon * 2017 Narratage Dramas * 1997 Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toushi~ * 2001 Kindaichi Shonen no Jikembo 3 as Kindaichi Hajime * 2002 Gokusen as Sawada Shin * 2003 Yoiko no Mikata (cameo) * 2003 Kimi wa Petto as Gouda Takeshi * 2005 Propose (ep. 1) * 2005 Hana Yori Dango as Doumyouji Tsukasa * 2006 Yonimo Kimyouna Monogatari * 2007 Hana Yori Dango 2 Returns as Doumyouji Tsukasa * 2007 Bambino! as Ban Shogo' * 2008 Myuu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru as Yamaguchi Hayato * 2009 Smile as Hayakawa Bito * 2010 Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku as Kusunoki Taiga * 2010 Kaibutsu-kun as Kaibutsu-kun's Butler (ep. 9) * 2010 Wagaya no Rekishi as Yame Yoshio * 2010 Saigou no Yakusoku * 2012 Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai * 2012 Lucky Seven * 2014 Shitsuren Chocolatier * 2016 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi * 2018 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi Season 2 * 2018 Hana Nochi Hare - Hanadan Next Season as Doumyouji Tsukasa (ep. 1) * 2019 Eien no Nishipa - Hokkaido to Nazuketa Otoko Matsuura Takeshiro kara Stage * 2004 West Side Story * 2005 East of Eden * 2006 Hyakuya no Jokishi/Valkyrie * 2011 Aa, Kouya Awards * 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2010): Best Actor for Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku * 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2009): Best Actor for Smile * 53rd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Bambino! (2007) * 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 07): Best Supporting Actor for Hana Yori Dango 2 (2007) * 47th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Supporting Actor for Hana Yori Dango (2005) * 33rd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Supporting Actor for Gokusen (2002) * GQ Japan Men of the Year 2008 Awards: GQ Man of the Year 2008 for Hana Yori Dango Series * VOCE Beauty Awards Grand Prix 2010: Best Beauty CM Award for Kose Fasio "Mascara Liner" * 72nd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Lucky Seven (2012) * Movie Plus Awards 2013: Best Actor for Hidamari Kanojo (2013) * 80th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Shitsuren Chocolatier (2014) * 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter 2014) for Shitsuren Chocolatier * 89th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi (2016) * TV Station Awards: Best Actor for 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi (2016) * 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter 2018) for 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi Season 2 * 96th Television Drama Academy Awards:Best Actor for 99.9% Keiji Senmon Bengoshi Season 2 (2018) Trivia *Fellow Arashi member Sakurai Sho was once his private tutor. In fact, Sho was the one who encouraged Jun to finished High School. *His 17th birthday presents from Arashi: Electric Massager (Sho), Skateboard (Aiba), Self Portrait (Ohno) and 5 small turtles (Nino). Jun felt really happy that the members remembered his birthday. *Those turtles Nino gave him are "fine". Other than changes in size, they were once frozen to death, and were 'revived' after being dipped into hot water. On his birthday (August 30,2007), his mother sent him a birthday e-mail. Attached to it was a pictures of his turtles and a message along the lines of "Your turtles have grown one year older too". *The places he would love to visit are Los Angeles and Las Vegas. Recently he was able to visit both -- Las Vegas, for the filming of Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) and L.A. for the advanced screening of his movie Kakushi Toride no San Akunin (2008). *Although often mentioned that his blood type is "A", in technicality his blood type is really rhesus negative -- a very rare blood type. *He is also nearsighted. On stage, screen, and magazines, he usually wears contacts. Outside his work and during his free time, he is mainly seen wearing a pair of glasses. *He greatly admires Johnny Depp, Kevin Spacey, Leonardo DiCarpio, and Brad Pitt as actors. He also enjoys Kabuki. *He considers Johnny Kitagawa (JE's founder) the biggest influence in his life. *When he first read the Hana Yori Dango manga, his favorite character was Hanazawa Rui. However, when he was given the role of Tsukasa Domyouji, he revisited the manga again and was able to identify with Domyouji's character so much that he admitted to crying while reading some parts of the manga. *He didn't like the Hana Yori Dango curls as much as any of us because of the fashion problems it posed on him. When he was on set, it was fine because he had costumes. But once he was out, he couldn't find anything in his wordrobe to compliment his curly hairstyle. *When he was in 2nd grade, there was an incident wherein he ran out onto the road and was knocked over by a van and was severely injured. Despite this, he was as chirpy and cheerful as he could be. So cheerful that when the ambulance came, he just kept apologizing to the man, saying he was naughty for running out onto the road. Category:Arashi Members Category:Actors Category:Arashi Category:August Births Category:1983 Births Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Horikoshi Gakuen Graduates Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type A